A secret among secrets
by LadySeaman1321
Summary: what happens when Tohru gets hurt by Akito so badly most of the members step up against him.... love blooms of course. Warning character death though i won't say who... i suck at summeries just r&r please!
1. Chapter 1 The pain of caring

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket (although I wish I could be in it but that's besides the point)

The pain of caring 

Kyo watched the scene play before him as if he was watching a movie. He watched as akito walked up to tohru and grab her. Tohru had a look of fear on her face as akito pulled her towards him, an evil smile upon his face. kyo watched as akito began to hit and scratch poor tohru, making her scream out in pain "KYO HELP PLEASE!!!" as if she knew he were there. Kyo felt a lump come to his throat "why is she calling my name?" he thought to himself.

Akito continued to slash at her skin, blood droplets hit the ground one after the other, kyo felt so helpless at the fact that all he could do was watch. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, kyo began to hear crying. He turned to find out where the crying was coming from, because it sounded closer then tohru's crying, only to find shigure, yuki, ayame, and hatori there watching the whole scene. yuki stared at what akito was doing to his precious tohru, on the verge of tears.

"what are they doing here?" kyo thought to himself, "well hatori is usually here because of akito and shigure is kinda like a pet… ayame is probably here for no reason at all ,

but why would yuki be here unless…" kyo reasoned in his head, but yuki being in this place didn't seem to add up. While he was still trying to reason the apperance of yuki, he heard another scream and the sound of ripped cloth, to which yuki finally lost it and leaned into ayame and began to cry into his chest.

Kyo regreted turning around, for when he did, he found akito holding a limp, bloody body that belonged to tohru. He dropped her to the ground carelessly, and began to wipe of the blood and cloth from his arms "hatori! Clean this mess up now! I can't stand to look at this monster anymore!"akito snapped at the dragon, knowing full well that everyone was there. Hatori just stood there, staring at tohru, who seemed to be crying, but he couldn't tell.

Akito looked down towards tohru "that's' what you get for trying to free your beloved kyo, your precious yuki and the rest of those pathetic fools." He spat at her as he kicked her in the stomache. Yuki immediately stopped crying and turned towards tohru, "she tried to free us? More to the point me and that damn cat?" he thought to himself, little did he know that kyo was thinking the same thing. "she tried to save us? More to the point me and that damn rat?" he thought to himself. Yuki released himself from his brothers embrace and began to walk towards akito, kyo did the same oblivious to yuki's movements.

Around the same time the to boys started to walk towards akito it clicked in everyones head what tohru was trying to do and how much she had to suffer for it. At that moment everyone hated akito with a deep, burning passion.

Kyo and yuki finally came face to face with akito who smiled slyly "what are you to going to confront me for hurting her? You wouldn't dare." He said as his expression changed to horror. In one swift movement, kyo and yuki punched akito in his abdomen, sending him flying into the wall.

Kyo bent down towards tohru who was smiling weakly, while yuki continued to beat the shit out of akito "this is the last time you'll hurt someone you asshole!" he shouted as he began to attack blindly at the so called "god." Akito just smirked "oh is the feline and the rodent upset because I hurt the one the love?!" he half shouted as he took another blow from yuki.

Meanwhile kyo was trying to get tohru to her feet, but it was a lost cause. "kyo?" Tohru said weakly. Kyo looked at her, tears briming "what is it tohru?" he said softly, thoughts racing through his mind. "why'd it have to be her?" he thought to himself as he continued to try and help tohru. "thank you so much." She said softly, she tried to help kyo but she had very little strength.

He picked tohru up bridal style in one swift motion. "I have got to get out of this place….. I have to get her somewhere safe." He said as he quickly began to run when something pierced his back. Tohru flew out of his arms as he tossed her. Tohru landed on hatori, who jumped underneath her as she was about to hit the ground. Strangly he didn't change into his dragon form.

Tohru just stared at hatori, a little shocked at the sudden flight lesson. "oh yeah, kyo." She said in her head. For some strange reason she couldn't feel any pain physically. Emotionaly however, her heart was on the verge of breaking,for when she looked up, she saw Kyo laying on the floor, a dagger sticking out of his back…..

DUN DUN DUN!!! TO BE CONTINUED!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Authors note: just to let everyone know, I hate T.B.Cs (to be continued…) but I wanted to see how you guys liked this so far. If I get at least 3 good reviews, I'll post the second chapter. Also if you guys have read the inuyasha one I did, I'm going to be fixing that and adding another chapter so I hope all goes well. And seriously… three reviews for this story ain't that hard so please review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 Consequences

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Wish I did though begins to pout

Last Time on A Secret Among Secrets...

_Tohru just stared at hatori, a little shocked at the sudden flight lesson. "oh yeah, kyo." She said in her head. For some strange reason she couldn't feel any pain physically. Emotionaly however, her heart was on the verge of breaking,for when she looked up, she saw Kyo laying on the floor, a dagger sticking out of his back….._

And now on with the story...

Chapter 2 consequences

Tohru stared at kyo who hadn't moved an inch within the last five minutes."k…..k….kyo? kyo are you ok??? Kyo…" she said as she slowly crawled off hatori towards the injured feline.

Tohru looked up only to see yuki with a dagger sticking out of his stomache. "yuki…" she said softly. He fell over, and stared at tohru. She couldn't take it anymore. "I can't keep up this act. I'm done, after everything I've done it wasn't enough. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!" she yelled.

Tohru stood up and began to walk over to akito. Hatori, ayame, shigure, kisa and momiji started to yell at her "stay away from him tohru!" hatori and shigure trying to grab her and keep her away but she shook them off. her mind was set towards akito and nothing was going to stop her.

She had reached akito and slapped him on the face. Akito stared at her, shock written all over his face as he raised a hand to his stinging cheek. "why you little……" SLAP! She hit him again catching him off guard. "I hate you!" she screamed over and over again as she hit him.

Hatori looked on "what has come over her?" he said to him self as shigure got up and left the room. Hatori relized that if he didn't help kyo and yuki and kyo it could be fatal. He quickly ran over to yuki and brought him over to kyo.

Tohru continued to hit akito with everything she had. "you low-life, backstabbing (no pun intended. ") , stupid ignorant bastrd!" she yelled as she began to scratch and hit him. "why can't you let people be happy for once?" she yelled at him punching him dead smack dab in the center of his face.

She stopped and looked at him, tears streaming down her face. "you couldn't let anyone have at least a little bit of happiness could you? Haru and rin can't be together. Have you seen what rin is like now? And what about hatori? He helps you so much and you can't even cut him a little slack? Couldn't you see how happy he was with kana?" she yelled as she hit him again.

Hatori stopped what he was doing and almost hurt kyo really badly. (although I don't know what hurts more then being stabbed.) "what the???" he said to himself as he turned to she tohru staring at akito with so much hatred, he wasn't even sure this was the same sweet girl whom he had come to love. "wait did I just think what I think I thought?" he said to himself again when he heard another slap and turned to see tohru had taken a stance in front of akito.

Tohru wipped away her tears as fresh ones fell from her eyes. "out of all those cursed, hatori deserves to have at least a little happiness. He has to deal slap with slap you slap every slap fucking day!"(Ooo! tohru said a wordy derd!!) she yelled once more hitting him again and again. Akito looked at her, his left eye puffy, and blood slowly streaming from his nose.

Hatori just stared at tohru as she spilled her feelings out to a guy she didn't know about a situation she didn't understand. "t….tohru…" he barely managed to spill out before tears began to run from his eyes.

Something about this girl reminded him of kana.

Tohru just stood there and stared at akito before she finally broke down. She dropped to the ground and bawled her eyes out "akito you….." was all she could say, she knew what she wanted to say but she was to emotional to say it.

Akito just stared at her, shocked that someone like her would stand up to him. He stood up and looked at her, "why do you care about them so much? Why does this curse affect you so much?" he said.

Tohru looked up "do you know what it feels like to love someone and never be able to hold them, or be held by them?" she said between sniffles. She looked down again, tears still streaming down her face.

"who is the one you love?" akito asked, sitting next to her. Tohru looked up at akito "why would you care?" she snapped "it's not like it would make any differnce." She said sadly, her tears finally stopping.

Akito looked at her closely "tell me….please?" he said softly. Tohru's heart began to pound, she had never known akito to be…. Caring. "you have to promise me that you won't hurt him." She said looking deeply into akito's eyes. Akito nodded "fine I promise I will not hurt this person." He said…..

TO BE CONTINUED…….

Authors note: so what do you think? Again I left it in a cliff hanger but hey…. I think that it works better this way. Who do you think tohru likes? Kyo or yuki??? maybe even hatori??? no one knows...by the by, a character death will occur but not until the 4th or 5th chapter. Find out in the next episode of a secret among secrets.

By the by… you know the drill, 3 reviews, maybe even more.. thank you.


	3. Not To Readers

Hi everyone! Thank you all for your reviews…. I'm just writing to let you know that I'll probably have chapter three up around Sunday, maybe Monday. Thank you all for the reviews, I didn't think it would do so well, but I'm so happy everyone likes it. Also if you have any suggestions for futre chapter, or something like that let me know because I want to make this a great story.

So sorry to make you wait but hopefully I'll have it up on Sunday.

Thanks and keep reviewing!!!

Signed:

TheLonleyOne66


	4. the gift from god

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket, so leave me alone.

LAST TIME ON SECRET AMONG SECRETS…..

"_Akito looked at her closely "tell me….please?" he said softly. Tohru's heart began to pound, she had never known akito to be…. Caring. "you have to promise me that you won't hurt him." She said looking deeply into akito's eyes. Akito nodded "fine I promise I will not hurt this person." He said….._"

and now onto chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Gods Gift

Tohru looked into akito's eyes and saw that he was serious. "i…i.." she stutters having never told anyone about who she loved. Now it was true that she loved yuki… but only as a brother, shigure was a little to weird for her, kyo was to violent for her although she did love him as a brother. But the one she loved the most was hatori. She dreamed about being with ever since she first met him, something about him made her heart soar.

Akito watched as she struggled to tell him her feelings. "tohru… please tell me…" he said again, putting a hand on her shoulder. Tohru watched him "i…love…hatori…" she said in a small voice. She quickly looked down, tensing slightly, she expected him to hit her, but it never came.

Hatori stared at her, wondering what she said. He began to think back to what she said about him, then rememberd the time she caught him right before his attempt at suicide. The look in her eyes, the tears on her cheeks, the pleas for him to stop, all of thoes things. "well… akito doesn't look shocked… it must be kyo or yuki…" he thought to himself.

By this time kyo and yuki were completely patched up and awake, though not moving from their spot on the floor. Kyo looked at tohru and saw the fear and pain written all over her face "what did I miss?" he wonderd when a serge of pain went through his body, making him tense up, wincing slightly.

How was he supposed to act? She just told him that she loved hatori, and for some reason, that shocked him. "you love hatori?" he finally managed to get out, playing with his sleeve. Tohru looked at him "yes, I have been ever since I went to his house two years ago." She said smiling softly remembering that day so fondly. "well then tohru, the least I can do….is give you something.." he said softly moving his hands towards her.

Looking over and seeing akito's hands move towards tohru, hatori quickly jumped into action, not wanting his precious angel to get hurt. He quickly reached akito and stepped infront of tohru protectivly "akito, you won't hurt her ever again." He said in a stern tone making akito look at him with a look of curiosity. Tohru grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes "hatori?" she said in a soft tone, wondering what had come over him.

Akito stared at hatori blankly then glanced at tohru before looking back to him "hatori, I was going to give her something…" akito said in a soft voice that sent shivers down tohru's back. Hatori sat down right next to tohru, and glared at akito "give it to her then, but if you hurt her in any way I'll hurt you" hatori said looking at tohru with a small smile.

Tohru looked at both of them and wonderd what was going on but shrugged it off, "so what were you going to give to me akito?" she finally asked, now curious as to why skito was being kind to her. She moved back slightly and smoothed down her skirt before looking at akito again.

Akito smiled and dug into his robes, pulling out a small blue box that had tohrus name on it in gold lettering. "this, if used in the right way will break the curse for everyone." Akito said placing the box into tohrus hands. Tohru looked at akito and then down to the box, she opend the box and gasped "oh my god…" is all she could say…..

And that my dear friends is the end of chapter three, I wonder what is in the box, any ideas? sorry it took so long to write I am having so many problems right now with my computer and I am suffering from major writers block at certain points. So it's not kyo, but hatori " who tohru likes. In the draft I wrote in my notebook it was kyo that she choose but I decided to tweak it, and just to let you know, akito isn't off the hook yet, he isn't all good smirks evily so please review and I shall get to work on chapter 4. PEACE OUT!!


	5. Silent Heartbreak

Silent Heartbreak

Disclaimer: No i don't own Fruits Basket, but if i did it would be awesome^_^

LAST TIME ON A SECRET AMONG SECRETS...

"_Akito smiled and dug into his robes, pulling out a small blue box that had Tohru's name on it in gold lettering. "this, if used in the right way will break the curse for everyone." Akito said placing the box into Tohru's hands. Tohru looked at akito and then down to the box, she opened the box and gasped "oh my god…" is all she could say….."_

And now on with the story...

Tohru stared at her hands, the small glass dragon sitting nicely in the box. she looked up confused "akito, what am i supposed to do with this?" she asked as she looked to hatori and to her friends who were lying in pain on the floor. she put the lid back onto the box and sighed as she got up "i think today has been way to stressful so please excuse me but i must be on my way home now." she said softly as she began to leave, hatori right behind her.

As Tohru and her friends left, akito began to laugh softly. "foolish girl, thinking i would honestly give her the key to breaking the curse. i made that mistake once, it won't happen again." he said as he got up and left the room as well.

____meanwhile at shigure's house.

Tohru went upstairs, holding the box with the glass dragon in her hands as she tried to figure it out. she sat down at her desk and took the dragon from the box, looking at it closely. no matter how she looked at it, all it seemed to be was a glass dragon.

Getting frustrated, she put the dragon down when she noticed a small note in the bottom of the box. picking it up she began to read it

_Ah you are a foolish girl, you think that anyone would love you? i could never care for such a disgusting, vile girl such as yourself. i can't believe you even considered i would return your feelings. yes this dragon is from me and i thought it would be lovely to see your reaction. _

_-Hatori_

As Tohru finished reading she left tears streaming down her cheeks.

"i knew it..." she said softly as she let the paper fall from her hands. she jumped onto her bed and began to cry, her face hiding in a pillow to block out the sound so no one would come in.

"how could he ever love me?" she thought to herself, her body convulsing with each sob. "why did i even have hope?" a knock on the door made her jump and she jumped up, pretending to be reading.

"tohru, how are you feeling?" hatori asked as he came into the room. tohru tensed and broke out in tears "go away hatori!" she snapped as she threw the little glass dragon at him, watching as it hit him in the chest.

"tohru?" he asked as he took a step towards her, worried now about her even more. "GO AWAY!! i never want to see you again!" she yelled as she got up and ran out of the room, down the stairs and out the door, not stopping to even look at the stunned crowd in the kitchen.

Hatori stood there, wondering what the hell was going on, why did his angel hate him all of a sudden? as he looked down at the desk he saw the letter, reading it and growling before he fell down to his knees and sighed. "god damnit akito." he said softly as he just sat there, taking in the room and scent of his beloved tohru.

To Be Continued...

_And That's the end of chapter four. i told you akito wasn't done being mean^_^ what's going to happen between tohru and hatori? where did she run off to? why isn't anyone chasing her? what is akito's evil plan? all this and more will be answered in the next chapter of a secret among secrets._


	6. The Wounded Riceball

The wounded riceball

Last time on a secret among secrets...

"Hatori stood there, wondering what the hell was going on, why did his angel hate him all of a sudden? as he looked down at the desk he saw the letter, reading it and growling before he fell down to his knees and sighed. "god damnit Akito." he said softly as he just sat there, taking in the room and scent of his beloved Tohru."

And now on with the story...

Tohru, with tears streaming down her cheeks, kept running blindly. she ran through the woods, down the street, past a few people she knew and didn't stop until she reached the cemetery. Taking a few deep breaths, she slowly moved down the rows of stones until she found the one that was now the home of her mother. sinking to her knees she clapsed her hands together and closed her eyes "forgive me mom, i'm so weak.. i hope that i can make you proud someday" she smiled before standing up again, leaving the grave and turning onto the busy sidewalk.

"where should i go now? it's not like i can go back home yet, Hatori might still be there.." she reasoned in her head, hands digging into her pockets when she felt her wallet. "thats right, i've been saving up the money from work and whats left over after shopping.. i should get stuff to make a huge dinner.. oh but Kyo and Yuki are in the hospital.. i know! i'll make them some bentos, and i can go visit them tomorrow" she nodded and marched to the store.

~*In the bedroom of a certain riceball*~

Sitting against the wall, Hatori clutched the note in his fist, intent on harming Akito for his actions. He didn't seem to realize that Shigure was standing next to him, much less that he was being spoken to. "Hatori! seriously now, why did my precious flower go running out the door like the damn devil himself was chasing her?" he asked, tone raised slightly. Looking up slowly, Hatori handed the dog the note, waiting until after it was back in his hand before he would answer. "Akito thinks it would be fun to let this happen.. and i dont think i can talk to Tohru without her getting upset.. i can't believe Akito would do this!" Hatori snapped, slamming his fist against the carpet.

"you know, you are one of Akito's special toys. i'm guessing the thought of Tohru laying her hands on you pissed of the so called god." Shigure reasoned, a sly smile playing across his face. He already knew about this little plot, but would keep that bit of knowledge to himself for the time being.

With a huge effort, Hatori stood up and tucked the note and little dragon into his coat pocket, reason now running through his mind. "Harming Akito will not solve anything at the moment, that much is true.. However, toying with Tohru's emotions is out of line no matter how cruel you may be." turning to look at Shigure, Hatori narrowed his gaze "Don't think for a second that I don't know you're not part of this in some way. You like to play all sides when it works for your benifit." shoving past the startled dog, he made his way down to his car, sitting in the drivers seat with the key partially in the ignition. "Should I go after her, or just wait for her to come back? will she even listen is a bigger question."

~*Hospital room 213. Patients Kyo and Yuki Sohma have finally Awoken*~

Groaning and wincing, Yuki sat up with a bit of difficulty "wh..where am I?" he asked before the familiar scent of clean sheets and medical supplies assulted his nose "Oh damnit.. I almost forgot about the whole incident." Glancing to his left, he noticed Kyo sleeping with various tubes sticking in his arm and nose. Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed "Stupid Akito. Wait.. Tohru!" pulling at his own tubbing, he managed to sit up mostly until an annoying beeping made him pause.

Nurses came into the room and laid the poor rat down again, telling him to relax while getting a glass of water and a small white cup of various pain meds together. It wasn't long before they had relaxed Yuki, leaving when they were sure he was going to be ok. "Please let her be ok. I'll kill Akito should it be otherwise."

TO BE CONTINUED!

Wow, it has been a LOOOOOOONG time since I have updated huh? This is a rather short chapter, but I promise you that there will be two more chapters soon to make up for it. I kinda lost my spark for a little while but it came back when i got into Fruits Basket once more. You guys know the drill, three comments and i'll post a new chapter. This time however i'll post two and there will be much more action and stuff going on i promise!


End file.
